Touch
by skylar.a.riley
Summary: Continuation of the glorious scene between Klaus and Caroline of episode 5x11. I think we were all left panting and needed some CLOSURE of that scene...if you know what I mean. So enjoy! These two can't get enough of each other.


**A/N: Continuation of ****_"The Klaroline Scene"_****as seen on episode 5x11 of The Vampire Diaries**...***CURRENTLY IMPALED BY FEELINGS***

* * *

Adrenaline pumped through her as she gripped his hair. His lips were all over her. She would be lost in his kiss and then suddenly she would be melting with every heated press of his lips on her neck, her shoulder, her chest…

She whimpered at the smooth texture of his henley against her bare skin, and in a sudden moment of strength she gripped his shirt in her hands and tore it off his body. Not a second later she pressed herself against him, aching for the feel of his skin on hers.

He captured her lips with his again and Caroline's breath was taken away. The sensation of his lips combined with the feeling of being smashed against his bare chest set her heart racing and her hands tightened in his hair.

Klaus pulled her up and put his hands under her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. In a flash he had her underneath him on the ground. Their gazes locked for a second before he kissed her again. She gasped into his mouth when she felt her bra being ripped off her body but only grinned into his lips.

Her hands traveled down his back, feeling every muscle clench or tighten as she hooked her thumbs in his jeans. Knowing her idea, he leaned forward as she pushed his jeans down his legs, using her feet to kick them off.

He was totally bare except for the boxer briefs she felt deliciously pressed against her. His hands ran down her legs, stopping at her knees. Curling his fingers underneath them, he pushed her legs forward, groaning when he pressed himself harder against her.

Caroline locked her legs around him, her ankles crossed at his lower back. She moaned when he gave one solitary thrust against her panty-clad body, eliciting a number of responses. Her mouth parted from his with a heady intake of breath, her head dropping back to the ground as her chest heaved. Klaus took advantage of the situation and sucked greedily at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, tasting the sweetness of her heated skin.

He moved down her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses along his wake as he brushed his lips over the edge of her panty line, loving the noises she made in response. One of his hands reached up to grip one of her breasts, the other hooked under her lacy underwear. He looked up her body to lock eyes with her and his grin was positively devilish as he ripped her panties off with a single tug.

His eyes grew hooded and his mouth parted slightly as he took in the tangible scent of her desire. Klaus knew in that precise moment that he would never forget the torturously alluring and addicting smell of her lust.

_For him_.

It was all for _him_.

Caroline cried out when, in a flash, his lips and tongue were on her. And, oh God, did it feel good. No, amazing. Her hands were lost in his blonde curls as she felt him suck on her clit, flicking his tongue against the sensitive bud. Her whole body quivered with every lap at her center and she swore if he didn't stop she was going to explode.

"Klaus," she breathed in a heady moan.

He leaned up to kiss her navel once before ripping the last remaining barrier between them off. He revelled in her pleased gasp and grabbed her ankles, placing them on his shoulders. He leaned over her body, pushing her legs back until her thighs pressed against her chest. Her legs moved to widen up more for his body to press against her and he gripped one of her knees in his hand.

Their eyes met and Klaus knew he could never follow through with his word after this. It would be impossible for him to never have her like this so intimately, let alone at _all_.

Her hands cupped his neck, fingers threading together as she gave him a sultry smirk. He returned the grin and leaned down to press his forehead against hers. He wanted to be as close as possible to her when he entered her body.

His free hand gripped the base of his cock as he aligned himself at her entrance. He kissed along her forehead and temple as he rubbed the head of his dick against her opening. And with one push, he buried himself in her, capturing her loud moan with an open-mouthed kiss.

They kissed passionately for a few more moments until he pulled back to thrust harder. The woods filled with the sound of their coupling and both would be hard-pressed to be distracted by anything that interrupted them. They were lost in the foreign sensations of each other and would not be coming up for air any time soon.

* * *

Caroline grinned as she put her bra back on, feeling Klaus' ever-present lips on her shoulder, his hands on her waist.

Ever since she decided to redress herself, Klaus would kiss every part of her bare skin until it was covered up by clothing.

"Klaus, I'm pretty sure you've left your mark on me for the next _month_, you can stop covering me in your scent, you know," Caroline intoned playfully, turning to face him when she had her camisole back on. He grinned boyishly at her, tugging her onto his lap, her legs straddling him.

"Now why should I do that, sweetheart? I quite like my scent being all over you, _as it should be_," he told her, laughing when she rolled her eyes at him. When she turned back to look at him, he caught her lips with his, momentarily stealing her breath before he pulled away.

"I should've remembered that you were the extremely, out of control, possessive type," she said, grinning wickedly when he glared at her.

"That's why I like you, Caroline," he commented. Caroline's eyes flashed in recognition of the repeated phrase. "You stand up to me, _insult_ me, and I admire that in a baby vampire like yourself. So brave."

She huffed and pushed him onto his back. Her hair fell on either side of his head as she leaned over him, her hand coming up to cup his jaw.

"Don't pretend that that's the only reason," she told him before pressing her lips to his for the billionth time.

After all, she needed to make the most of these moments with him.

She wouldn't have them for a long while.


End file.
